SINCERIDAD
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Roy se ha dado cuenta que su relación con ella no puede continuar de ese modo, sabe que ha dependido de ella por tanto tiempo que le cortado su propia felicidad y libertad, ha llegado el momento de dejarla ir pero antes desea que Riza sea sincera. Royai.


**-SINCERIDAD-**

Odiaba quedarse en su oficina haciendo trabajo extra, que además de ser un verdadero fastidio la paga extra por esas horas era deprimente. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras llenaba los documentos con poco interés; se preguntó porque mes con mes prefería actuar como un completo idiota, evadiendo el trabajo, y escapándose a media tarde para salir con alguna chica si al final del mes tenía que quedarse hasta después de la media noche apurando el trabajo acumulado.

Bostezó mientras veía como su muñeca se movía mágicamente redactando los últimos asuntos según podía recordarlos, echando un vistazo de tanto en tanto en las notas que sus hombres habían hecho para evitar que algo relevante no fuese omitido. De pronto el silencio que reinaba en su oficina le resultó demasiado denso teniendo en cuenta que no estaba solo, y un sollozo atrajo su atención, miró hacía el escritorio de su derecha y la escena le resulto poco creíble.

Eso le basto para darse cuenta que su irresponsabilidad no solo lo afecta a él, también la afectaban a ella y ese exceso de trabajo parecía que finalmente había hecho mella en su teniente. La observó un momento sintiéndose culpable por toda la carga extra que le imponía, actuando de forma egoísta al poner como prioridad sus necesidades sin percatarse de los problemas que le ocasionaba.

En algún instante después de su última conservación Riza Hawkeye había apoyado sus brazos en el escritorio y sobre ellos su rostro sumiéndose en un intranquilo sueño; que irónicamente por más espeluznante que le parecía le resultaba imposible despertar. Roy notó como el cuerpo de la mujer se agitaba entre sueños y aunque no veía su rostro pudo perfectamente ver las lágrimas que la habían traicionado y ahora corrían con libertad mientras ella dormía.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa; desde que la conociera él se había depositado toda su confianza en ella, Riza se había vuelto su pilar sobre el cual se apoyaba una y otra vez; siempre que sus propias fuerzas lo abandonaban, exponiéndolo en el borde un de precipicio que sabía si caía nunca tocaría el fondo. Pero eso nunca había pasado, porque ella se había entregado a él con una sincera devoción; Riza era firme en sus decisiones y nunca había apoyado una injusticia, Roy estaba seguro que nunca le había mentido por el contrario cuando él se equivocaba ella se encargaba de traerlo de nuevo hacía donde se encontraban sus objetivos. Entonces la duda innundo su razón y una punzada surgió en su corazón.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido que producían las botas militares sobre la loza, más allá de eso reconoció el firme y pausado andar de su coronel. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la humedad que sus propias lágrimas habían dejado sobre su rostro, aun sin incorporarse pasó la yema de su dedo por sobre su nariz y mejilla, y antes de siquiera poder incorporarse escuchó su voz.

**-"Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Ese día unos niños te molestaban y arrojaban piedras y aún cuando una dio de lleno en tu rostro no hiciste nada, permaneciste de pie con la sangre cubriendo tu párpado y parte del cabello, ni siquiera comenzaste a llorar tu semblante era lo más calmado y gentil que yo jamás había visto; cuando volvieron a lanzarte piedras me interpuse y les di su merecido. Aunque apenas era unos cuantos años mayor que tu me miraste con esos penetrantes ojos para empezar a reñirme por lo que había hecho.**

**Me hubiera conformado con un "gracias", en su lugar tu me cogiste la mano y me llevaste hasta tu casa; antes de que curaras tu herida te ocupaste de mi mano, ahí me explicaste que tu padre era un alquimista y por eso te agredían; en realidad aquello no me interesaba, ni siquiera pude imaginarme que no sería la última vez que escucharía hablar de alquimia.**

**Cuando volví a verte ya habían transcurrido 5 años pero tu seguías siendo la misma. El día que mi maestro murió fue la primera vez que me sentía culpable por la muerte de alguien, sé que no tuve nada que ver pero use su alquimia para ayudar a la milicia... creo que nunca me lo perdonó; y tu en lugar de reprochar por mis acciones egoístas y odiarme por eso, te uniste a la milicia. Te viste obligada a asistir a Ishbal y aquello nunca doblegó tu espíritu; por el contrario cuando te uniste a mi brigada posaste tu mirada sobre mi, cuando terminaste de valorarme me sonreíste y murmuraste algo como: Hagamos realidad ese sueño del que tanto hablas.**

**Y desde entonces, incluso antes te volviste mi apoyo incondicional, confío plenamente en ti sé que nunca me traicionaras y puedes estar segura que yo también te seré fiel. Sin embargo creo que en algún momento te he fallado y mi comportamiento ha hecho que tu no creas en mí."-**

**-"Coronel yo nunca..."-** Lo interrumpió la voz de la mujer que se había incorporado y ahora lo veía con asombro.

**-"Te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mí, y aunque solo sea por esta vez quiero saber que es aquello que te molesta; porque guardas tus sentimientos. En el funeral de tu padre, en Ishbal incluso cuando Maes murió nunca lloraste; y hoy por alguna razón lo haces y tratas de ocultarlo.**

**Vamos Riza déjame conocer aquello a lo que tanto le temes"-**

Había estando hablando dándole la espalda a la mujer, mirando la puerta de madera dejando tan solo que Riza lo escuchara, por eso no se percató cuando ella se incorporó del escritorio y miraba con atención su ancha espalda con una mezcla de soledad y gratitud hacía lo que decía. Pero se había girado y andado hasta ponerse frente a ella y aun sin darle tiempo a que hablara le tendió su mano, esperando aunque fuese una eternidad el momento en que aceptara su invitación.

Riza observó en silencio su palma extendida hacía ella para después dirigir la mirada hasta su sincero rostro, y de un momento a otro había aceptado su invitación tomando su mano y antes de que las lágrimas acudieran de nuevo a ella se echó sobre su pecho; tratando en vano de contener los sollozos que no tardaron en convertirse en un silencioso llanto.

**-"Soñé que te perdía. He visto morir a mucha gente, personas que solo conocí medio día y otros que fueron muy importantes en mi vida; pero a ti no Roy, sencillamente no podría con la culpa y el dolor. Es por eso que no me permito ese tipo de debilidades, porque de hacerlo podría fallarte y perderte."-**

Se sinceró y escucharla le hizo desear poder cambiar la vida de la mujer entre sus brazos.

**-"Ya deberías saber que eso nunca pasará; no tienes porque sacrificarte. Por favor confía en mí"-** Deslizó con gentileza su mano sobre el cabello de la chica notando como ella asentía a su petición.

**-"Se hace tarde y el trabajo esta listo. Te llevó a tu casa"-** Sintió como respiraba profundamente y pasaba su mano sobre su rostro antes de retirarse de su pecho y darse la vuelta para tomar sus cosas. **–"Mañana puedes tomarte el día libre"-** Le dijo antes de abandonar el cuartel.

En el trayecto a casa de ella poco hablaron, y él noto como Riza trataba de evadir su mirada. Durante el resto de la noche le fue imposible apartar de su mente lo que había pasado y preguntarse si estaba bien, si sus metas, propósitos y si su relación con ella eran correctas; creyó que tal vez había llegado el momento de separase de su teniente y permitirle desarrollarse en otras actividades. Tal vez; trató de convencerse, estaría mejor lejos de él.

La mañana trajo consigo nuevas dudas, tratando de adivinar como lo tomaría cuando lo hablará con ella, desde luego eso no sucedería hoy, pues lo más probable fuese que no la viera hasta el día siguiente. Con esta idea abandonó su casa, la luz matinal solo acrecentaba la evidencia de su desvelo, alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con su teniente esperándolo en su acostumbrado carro negro.

Sonrió agradecido, cuando se colocó en el lugar del copiloto quiso saberlo pero ella se le adelantó.

**-"Sé que me diste el día libre, pero olvide unas cosas ayer en la oficina y de cualquier modo aun hay trabajo por terminar."-** Lo miró por el espejo y esta vez fue él quien evadió su mirada. **–"Puedo darme una idea del porque de tu expresión, ignoró que pretendes decirme pero ya deberías conocer mi respuesta; aquel día que me ayudaste me prometí pagarte el favor, pero esto que hago no es para saldar una deuda, ni por compromiso sencillamente lo hago porque somos un equipo, y porque confío en ti y sé que cuando llegue ese momento seguirás tu corazón"-** Espetó con tranquilidad adivinando el pensamiento del hombre.

En esa ocasión fue Roy quien salió de su propio estupor mirando a la mujer por el espejo, agradecido por la carga que nuevamente Riza le había quitado, giró su rostro hacía el asiento del conductor observando su perfil; separó los labios para decir algo pero no encontró como corresponderle, de cualquier forma ella habló primero.

**-"Mientras tanto yo sabré esperar "-**

Colocó su mano sobre la de Riza y aun cuando ella no lo miró el pudo ver su sonrisa.

**-"Gracias"-** Pronunció cuando llegaron al cuartel y ambos descendieron del auto, con la extraña sensación de haber fortalecido un lazo que ninguno de los dos sabía cuando había empezado a forjarse.

* * *

¡Woahh! Cuanto tiene que me fui de esta sección, XD, pero he vuelto y no sé que les haya parecido este one shot, pretendo hacer más cosas de esta pareja que siempre ha sido mi favorita, pero ire poco a poco.

Por cierto este fic, se lo dedico a la Bruja, que ambas decidimos regresar a esta sección y continuar inundandola de royai :D. Así que espero la disfruten y espero sus rwv.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
